


I Can't Make You Mine

by SammyJayBartholomew



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyJayBartholomew/pseuds/SammyJayBartholomew
Summary: Kit's been far too shy to tell Ryan how he felt about him, but his hesitation allowed Ryan to make a move and tell Ozilia how he felt about her.





	1. What Do I Do?

Kit wasn't sure what to even do at this point, on one hand he wanted to tell Ryan how he felt. He wanted nothing more than to tell him how much he loved him and for the taller Gravedigger to return his feelings. But he knew that would never happen, not while Ozilia was around.

‘Ozilia’ Kit thought bitterly to himself as he sharpened his arrow on a whetstone, ‘it’s always about her…but Ryan’s so happy with her’ his angry sharpening slowed down to a gentle scraping of the metal tip against the stone. On the other hand he didn’t want to come between them, he’s never seen Ryan this happy. He was always in a sour mood, no matter what Kit did, it never even got a small laugh out of his friend. Most of the time his actions were met with angry concern or a deep sigh, not the reactions he was looking for or wanted.

So what’s he supposed to do? He can’t tell Ryan, or anyone for that matter, knowing how much people like to gossip when they’re boted. But staying silent hurt so much more than getting rammed through the chest with a sword, at least that can easily be patched up with a few stitches. You can’t exactly stitch a broken heart back together.

 “What do I do?” Kit asked himself out loud and held up the arrow to inspect the tip, gently pressing the pad of his thumb against the edge to test its sharpness. He set the arrow aside and picked up one of the dull ones.

“What should you do about what?” Ryan asked him. Kit was so deep in his thoughts that he completely forgot about Ryan sitting opposite of him.

Kit shook his head and let out a small laugh, “sorry, got lost in my thoughts again, probably some old memories coming back up” he said and tried to wave it off.

Ryan gave Kit an unconvinced look, not really believing his friend, “you never talk to yourself unless it’s something that’s been eating away at you for months. Come on, I know you better than that” he said and leaned forward, “what’s going on?”

Kit’s forced smile quickly faded, he fiddled with the blunt arrow, avoiding looking Ryan directly in the eyes, “it’s nothing, just some memory stuff. You know, the usual identity crisis that comes with a messed up memory and the inability to tell apart what are my memories and what are the memories of other people” he said, eventually tearing his gaze away from the arrow and looking up at Ryan.

That lie seemed convincing enough for the taller of the two to accept it, he let out a sigh and leaned back on his hands, “I was worried it was something else, you were awfully silent”.

‘Oh but it is something else’ Kit wanted to say, but couldn’t. “Yeah, sorry about that, just memory stuff” he actually said instead.

Ryan opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Ozilia suddenly sitting down next to him, an open journal in her hands, “you’re never going to believe this, but it turns out I might have a living relative” she said excitedly and shoved the journal in his hands.

“Really? That’s great!” Ryan said as he looked over the entry, a smile slowly forming on his face.

Kit let out a silent sigh, one that Ozilia didn’t miss, she glanced at the smaller Gravedigger out of the corner of her eye before looking back at Ryan and scooting just a little closer to him. Kit picked up the whetstone once more and went back to sharpening his arrows, ‘I’ll never be able to make you mine, am I?’ was the thought that went through Kit’s mind as he listened to them talk about this mysterious Knox figure who might be Ozilia's nephew.


	2. That's Rough Buddy

This is the first time Lynx has been at Bladehenge since former members of the Drowned Doom have allied themselves with Ironheade after the rebellion was over, she wasn’t all too eager to make friends with the drowned folks, they were a bit too mopey for her. But when she saw a small Gravedigger lying face down on the ground, she couldn’t help but kneel down next to him and offer him a sympathetic pat on the back, “hey there little fella, it’s gonna be alright…whatever it is that’s causing you to soak the ground with tears and snot” she said, not exactly sure how to comfort someone who seemed to be sad all the time.

“No it’s not going to be okay” the Gravedigger said between sobs, his words slightly muffled by the ground. He lifted his head just enough to peek at the Razor Girl trying to comfort him before letting his head drop back on the dirt, well mud at this point, with a wet splat.

Lynx looked around trying to find someone who might be able to help her, but all she got was another Razor Girl mouthing ‘good luck’ at her before disappearing behind a tent. ‘Well fuck you too’ she thought to herself before turning her attention back to the still sobbing guy, “want to talk about it and get it off your chest?” she asked.

“No”

Lynx let out a huff and stood up, she can’t just leave him in the middle of the camp like this, he could get seriously hurt. Or someone else could get seriously hurt tripping over him. “Let’s at least get you somewhere else, crying in the middle of a crowded camp isn’t exactly a good idea” she said and crouched down once more. She grabbed him by the belt and the back of his shirt, lifting him up with ease. The small Gravedigger, Kit, didn’t put up a whole lot of resistance besides a few light smacks to her leg and some whines of protest at being picked up like a sack of rocks.

Lynx looked around for a good spot where he could cry in peace, settling on one of the more secluded campfires that seemed to be vacant at the moment. She carried him over to it before gently placing him back down on the ground, “there we go, now you can cry about it and not endanger yourself or others” she then sat down on one of the logs.

Kit was silent for a few moments before mumbling out a quiet ‘thanks’.

* * *

It’s been about two hours since Lynx moved Kit, she wandered off a couple of times for some beer and food while also keeping an eye on the still crying Gravedigger, ‘man, these guys can cry for hours if something upsets them…it’s both impressive and worrisome’ she thought to herself as she cracked open a fresh bottle of beer.

“You sure you don’t want to talk about it? I mean it might help you feel better” Lynx said, gently prodding Kit’s leg with her foot to get his attention.

Kit let out a sigh before saying “I guess” and rolling over on his side so he was facing Lynx now, “I’m in love with someone who loves someone else” he said just loud enough for Lynx to hear.

The Razor Girl leaned down and gave Kit a sympathetic pat on the shoulder, “that’s rough buddy” she couldn’t really think of anything other to say, love problems weren’t exactly her strong suit. 


End file.
